


forest of mine, sweet sea of my heart, don't leave me in this world alone

by lesbianstwilight



Category: Twilight, Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/F, but its still love!!, eternity is lonely and sometimes thats why things happen, not a grand love affair, theres the slightest hint of bella/rosalie but only barely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 06:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17637905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianstwilight/pseuds/lesbianstwilight
Summary: For the next year, they circled each other like lions in a pit. They pushed and pulled, drew back and rushed forward, hissed and roared, though never actually touching. They were always close, never far from each other, drawn like magnets. Their collision was inevitable. Practically prophesied.





	forest of mine, sweet sea of my heart, don't leave me in this world alone

**Author's Note:**

> so besides bella being turned before meeting the cullens this doesnt really follow all canon details, some things are just slightly changed to fit the plot. 
> 
> also not beta, probs a good amount of mistakes, sorry in advance! hope yall enjoy!!

Bella doesn’t remember much about her human life. It’s like wading through muddy water not knowing what she’s supposed to be looking for. Sometimes she catches glimpses of a boy with long hair and a shining smile or an older man drinking beer and laughing at a table with a swan burned into the side of his face but rarely more beyond that. 

It hurts to look back, like a knife straight into her undead heart. She mourned the life she couldn’t piece together. It was easier to leave it buried and safe, locked in the recesses of her mind. Bella doesn’t always take the easy way out of things but grief is never something she’s handled well. She remembers that at least. 

She hasn’t been a blood drinker very long, a few years at the most and she’s taken to the nomadic lifestyle surprisingly well. 

Bella, unlike the few nomads she’s come across, doesn’t have a complete apathetic view of humanity, she chooses her victims carefully, sticking to the worst, usually rapists and abusers. They never seem to be in short supply. It’s a bitter thought, but true all the same.

She had run into a coven in the late stages of her newborn years, the Cullens. They were nice enough, she learned from them that she was something called a shield. Their son, Edward, found her frustrating, it amused Bella and one of their daughters, Rosalie, immensely.

They had offered her a place among them but Bella didn’t see the point of their lifestyle, not really. She cared very little for the men she killed and why should she? The men are scum, dirt on the bottom of her shoe, and neither she or the world will miss them.

Edward had asked her to go running with him, on one of her last nights with the Cullen’s and had told her that he lived like her for a little while and that he thought he was doing the right thing. He said that playing judge, jury, and executioner is not their job and that Bella was just rationalizing her actions. 

He didn’t have any malice in his voice and seemed truly earnest to teach her but Bella was not convinced. 

“The men I kill deserve what they get. Trust me, Edward, they’ve been judged, they had their jury, I’m just the executioner.” 

His responding laugh was cold and pained. They ran back without another word.

Her goodbye to them was sadder than intended. It was simpler, pretending she was content alone but after a few months with a steady group of people to talk to, to laugh with and not be so singled out in the universe, it was hard to look towards the vast future and know it was empty of company. 

Bella misses Rosalie the most, her anger was nearly addicting. She was beautiful and fierce but she had Emmett. 

(Though sometimes Bella can still taste the fury that is Rosalie Hale. What was between them is lost to the unblinking stars.)

+

At first, she caught just glimpses of shocking red hair, a blur that can only be associated with one of her kind but then she’d see the vampire unnaturally still, could feel the woman’s eyes scorching through the back of her head.

It took Bella nearly a week to realize the woman was following her and it sent a thrill of something down Bella’s spine. 

The months without the Cullen’s had been lonely and this, a chase, is exactly what she needed to feel _anything_ again. 

+

For the next year, they circled each other like lions in a pit. They pushed and pulled, drew back and rushed forward, hissed and roared, though never actually touching. They were always close, never far from each other, drawn like magnets. Their collision was inevitable. Practically prophesied. 

+

Finally, they stopped their game, in the middle of meadow blooming in the newness of Spring. 

It was Bella that had quit running, letting the redhead catch up. She had gotten bits of pieces of the woman’s face, never quite the whole picture but seeing her, whole and there and real was nearly enough to send Bella’s head spinning. 

She was gorgeous, straight from the Renaissance. Rosalie had hold of a modern beauty but the woman before Bella was a strange mix of fairy-like unnaturalness and something historic. The woman was like staring the past in the face, a door to something more. 

Bella, though a poet maybe in her own head, was never one to mince words out loud. “Who are you?” Bella desperately wanted to refer to the woman as something more than ‘the woman’. 

“I can’t feel you,” she answers with. Her voice is melodic, it forces Bella to listen. 

“What? What do you mean?” They stand yards apart but Bella can still make out every detail. The woman moves like a cat, all grace and light feet, something Bella, even as an immortal being will most likely never accomplish. 

“You passed through Forks,” she says, not answering Bella’s question.

“Yes, I did, I was with a Coven for a while.” 

“You didn’t stay, why not?” It’s an aggressive question but Bella is willing to do and answer damn near anything to keep her here. To talk to someone, to be able to converse with another creature had Bella stumbling over herself in sheer relief. 

“Their lifestyle wasn’t for me.”

She smiles a strange sort of smile, a little sharp and bitter. “They drink from animals, don't they?” 

Bella smile’s back, hoping it looks as genuine as she feels. “Yeah, I guess I wasn’t built for it.”

“I couldn’t feel you, when we crossed paths in Forks. I can sense danger and _usually_ that means I can sense when one of our kind is close,” she says, pacing on the other side of the field. 

“Well,” Bella starts, “I’m a shield so that might be why or more likely, I’m just not dangerous.”

She stills for a moment, then as fast as the wind whispered through trees, the woman is less than a few inches from her. 

The woman reaches out to trace a line down Bella’s cheek before saying, “Oh, I don’t know about that. You seem pretty dangerous to me.” She twists a strand of Bella’s hair between her slender fingers. 

Bella’s mouth goes dry as she stares into her crimson eyes. “My name is Victoria.” 

 

+

They formed their own little Coven, just the two of them. The only ran into a few other nomads and most were fine but they always eventually parted ways, except for one rather annoying tracker that had to be...dealt with. 

Together, they haunted forests and seas. They inspired legends of barefoot nymphs still lost in the trees and odd creatures only seen in flashes beneath the waves. 

They are ghosts, forever linked to each other. Their love is no mangled Shakespeare tragedy, it’s not a story for the ages. They found one another and they stayed with one another. 

Sometimes, when Bella feels too much like a ghost, feels that the weight of her unbeating heart is too heavy to bear, all she has to do is look at Victoria and remember, that no matter how large and vast and wild the world is, they still found each other. 

Eternity is but the most isolating experience a creature can be forced into, but with Victoria, Bella feels the blow of reality softens just a fraction.

**Author's Note:**

> dont forget to leave kudos or a comment if you enjoyed. def not my most favorite peace of writing but ive had it laying around for so long i thought i might as well finish it.


End file.
